Were-Piece: All Hallow's Eve
by dcatpuppet
Summary: It's Halloween time in One Piece commons and everyone expects to have a simple night of partying and candy, but when the boundary between the real world and the Spiritual world are at their thinnest, more trouble comes to the neighborhood. Will the group fix this problem like all the ones before, or will they have to risk the life of one of their friends to do so? Last part of saga
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1:

One Halloween night, morning, Luffy and his friends were watching a zombie movie. At one point, one of the main characters was running away screaming from a zombie.

"Here it comes," Luffy said, excitedly.

There was a loud and disgusting sound.

"YES!" he shouted.

"Nice," Zoro said.

"Oooohhhh," Nami groaned at the sight of the blood.

After the movie was over, Luffy switched off the TV and turned on the lights in his room.

"Sooo? What'd you think?" he asked.

Most of the guys gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I won't deny that it's in the spirit of the holiday," Robin stated. "But it was a little campy at best."

"Campy?" Usopp said. "It's a zombie slasher movie! What more do you want?"

"There wasn't much of it," Robin stated. "I don't know. Perhaps the background behind the infection-."

"Who cares," Crocodile sneered.

"Or character development," Robin added.

"They're all dead by the end!" Doflamingo stated.

"All I'm saying that post-apocalyptic survival could be a bit more complica-," Robin explained.

"What're you reading, Robin?" Chopper asked, pointing at the book Robin was reading throughout most of the movie.

"Oh…don't laugh but…I'm reading about the mythology about Halloween," Robin explained with a blush.

"Mythology?" Jyabura said. "Sheesh, no wonder why you're taking everything so seriously."

"It's quite fascinating actually," Robin said. "According to tradition, that night is when the boundary between the physical and spiritual world are at its thinnest. Halloween or 'All Hallows Eve' is derived from both Christian All Saints Day and Celtic Harvest Festival of Samhain. And the activities we partake in are for placating or diverting the evil spirits that cause sickness or crop failure."

"Aww, the spirits aren't that evil anymore. They just want to play," Perona said.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with a prank or two," Usopp said.

"Well, after everything that's happened," Robin said "Am I really wrong for being cautious?"

"Robin, are me and Jyabura going to transform again?" Usopp asked.

Robin gave the long-nosed man a smile. "Highly unlikely. You haven't over the months on full moons," Robin said.

Usopp gave out a sigh of relief.

"Right, we get that," Zoro said. "But you've never been obsessed with Halloween this much before. Something you know?"

"Nothing concrete, just uneasiness," Robin said. "After what happened back in September…"

"Yeah, that was crazy," Sanji said.

"Either way," Robin said. "We shouldn't let all the melancholy ruin the festivities."

"Yeah! We can't let something like that ruin that party I'm throwing at my house!" Usopp said. "You guys are coming right?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Robin asked.

"Not like we can't say no to you, otherwise you'd refuse our refusals," Sanji said.

"All right! This Halloween is going to be sweet!" Luffy cheered. "Party at Usopp's house!"

As everyone left Luffy's house to go prep for the party, Jyabura walked home.

"All Hallow's Eve, huh? Or as Perona calls it 'the time when ghosts and goblins come out to play," he thought to himself.

He looked up to see two crows staring down at him.

"Even though…we can't let our guard down with the fact that there's a high chance we'll confront another evil spirit attacking us. Not after what happened the first two times with the werewolf and the vampire. For some reason, I have a feeling this Halloween won't be like all the others we've had in the last few years. Something is going to happen. I just know it."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if anything will happen with Jyabura and his friends on Halloween night.<strong>

**Find out in Chapter 2!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2:

That Halloween night, Usopp lit a candle in the jack-o-lantern and set it out on the porch.

"Wow, you costume looks great, Luffy," Nami said, dressed as a witch.

Luffy was wearing his older brother, Ace's red trench coat again, along with a black turtleneck, black shorts and boots.

"Thanks," Luffy said.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kaku! You look so stupid!" Jyabura laughed.

Kaku was wearing a lot of giraffe print and had giraffe horns on his head.

"You're supposed to be something scary!" Jyabura shouted.

"Not always! I like giraffes!" Kaku snapped.

"If you plan on dressing as an animal, at least dress like a predator, like me or Lucci is now," Jyabura said.

Jyabura wore wolf ears and a fake wolf tail, along with fangs, looking like a werewolf. Lucci was wearing leopard print clothing, cat ears, and leopard print, nose, and whiskers painted on his face thanks to Crocodile's younger sister, Goldenweek.

"Hey, guys! What do you think of my zombie costume?" Usopp asked, as he ran into the room wearing an old t-shirt with a couple of holes in it, and blue jeans with a few holes in it.

Goldenweek looked him over before whipping out her paintbrush and painting a few splotches of red dye on Usopp's skin and mussing up his hair.

"Perfect," she said.

"So Usopp, did you manage to light the jack-o-lantern without catching on fire again?" Crocodile sneered.

He was dressed as a don of the mafia, complete with hat and coat.

"That only happened once!" Usopp said.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Jyabura ran over to open it.

"Hey, glad you could make it," he said with a grin. Sandersonia, Marigold and Marguerite walked into the house.

"You invited them? Why?" Crocodile asked.

"Well, why not?" Usopp asked.

"Well, look who's dressed up as a hunter again," Sandersonia laughed, looking at Luffy.

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy asked.

Jyabura sighed, "Some things never changes."

"Well yeah," Marguerite said.

"But others do," Marguerite said as she kissed Jyabura on the lips.

"Oh, get a room you two," Crocodile said.

Later at 10:00, Usopp checked his watch.

"That's odd, Don Quixote and a few others were supposed to be here by now," he said. "I wonder what's taking him for a long. I've heard of fashionably late, but this is way too late to be fashionable."

At that point, Doflamingo accompanied by his little sister Sugar burst into the house and slammed the door.

"What took you so long?" Crocodile asked.

"Something was wrong with my grandmother," Don Quixote stated.

"Oh, well, maybe you better stay home with her," Chopper said.

"No, not medically wrong I don't think, but mentally wrong. You see, earlier, she-," Doflamingo started to explain when a hand punched through the door.

"That'd be her," Doflamingo stated with fear.

Within seconds, the door was bust down and there stood Doflamingo's grandmother, Jora, but her skin was pale gray, her eyes were white, and there was a black liquid drooling from her mouth, almost as if she was a-

"ZOMBIE!" Luffy screamed.

Then, before anyone knew it, more zombies flooded into the room, surrounding everyone; mostly the adults in the neighborhood.

"Crap! We're surrounded!" Sanji shouted.

"They're everywhere!" Nami screamed.

"Why'd you lead them back here, you idiot!" Crocodile yelled at Doflamingo.

"Well, sorry! I didn't stop to think about that!" Doflamingo snapped.

"Oh my-," Sandersonia started to gasp when Usopp screamed, "RUUUN!"

He pointed at the front door which was still wide open. "THE DOOR!"

All the teens ran to the door, beating up some zombies in the process. When everyone got outside, they saw what their neighborhood had become.

The houses appeared to be falling apart, some windows were broken, some street lamps have fallen over, and plants appeared to be dying.

"What the hell!" Zoro shouted.

"The cul-da-sac, it's-!" Nami gasped.

"What the heck happened to the sky!" Chopper asked.

The sky was a dark crimson red, and the moon was glowing bright red.

"Look at the moon!" Kaya gasped pointing up toward it.

When Usopp and Jyabura looked at it, their heads began to throb.

"UGH!" Usopp groaned, doubling over in pain.

"USOPP!" Kaya screamed.

"ARGH!" Jyabura shouted, holding his head.

"Jyabura, are you-?" Marguerite started to ask.

"RUN!" Jyabura shouted.

"You heard him!" Crocodile shouted. "Let's go!"

Everyone ran off leaving Usopp and Jyabura to transform alone.

"Jyabura…why are we?" Usopp asked.

"I don't-URRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Jyabura groaned.

Within seconds, Jyabura was near the completion of his transformation.

"I don't understand! What's going on?" he thought. "The moon! It's-!" Jyabura fell to his knees and transformed until he was back to his were-vamp form.

Usopp was also in his werewolf form.

"Shit…" Jyabura muttered after they were both complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Usopp and Jyabura went werewolf again! I wonder what caused them to do it this time? <strong>

**Find out in Chapter 3! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3:

"Never got used to this, never will," Jyabura groaned as he stood up straight.

"The transforming hurts," Usopp groaned.

"Usopp, did you just speak?" Jyabura asked.

He looked at Usopp to see that his eye pupils were still there.

"Heh, looks like you're still somewhat human," Jyabura said.

"Really? Sweet! I'm still human!" Usopp cheered, running around on all fours.

"Alright Usopp, now is not the time to play. Since we're both still sane, we can find the others and figure out what's going on," Jyabura said. "I saw them go near the Donny's house so-," Jyabura started to say when he fell backward out of fear.

The barrel of a shogun was pointed at him.

"You got two seconds to convince us not to blow your brains out," a voice said.

The group continued to run through the neighborhood until they got to Doflamingo's backyard.

"Why'd we leave them behind?" Tashigi asked.

"To save our own skins, duh!" Zoro asked.

"What're you talking about?" Marguerite asked.

"We don't know if they'll go crazy and attack us!" Sanji stated. "If not, they'll meet up with us again at-AAAHHH!"

The group was interrupted by a few more zombies.

"The boundary is at its thinnest…evil spirits roam free…spirits that cause sickness and crop failure," Robin's information repeated in Luffy's head.

"Robin, everything you said earlier, it's-," he started to say.

"I know Luffy, I know," Robin said with a fearful look in her eye.

Everyone looked around to see that they were surrounded by zombies.

"That's it! We're done for!" Kaya cried.

"A zombie buffet!" Doflamingo said.

"Human Happy Meals!" Luffy added.

Then, before anyone knew it, one of the zombies was shot down and another was set on fire.

"We're under fire! Get down!" Crocodile warned.

Everyone went flat on the ground and took cover as bullets flew out and struck down the zombies.

"Did we just get-," Nami asked when she looked up and gasped.

A tall figure with a little bit of fire at his fingertips walked over to Luffy, who was still taking cover. Luffy was still trembling with fear when he felt the man tap on his shoulder.

"Man Luffy, I'm always bailing you out of trouble," he laughed.

Luffy jumped to his feet quickly and looked at the stranger.

"A-Ace!" he shouted.

The man had black hair and freckles grinned.

"Yeah, it's me," Ace said.

"W-What're you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"LUFFY! GUYS!" Usopp shouted as more people showed up. "We found you!"

Usopp ran up to his friends accompanied by Jyabura.

"We finished transforming when Ace and some other guys showed up and they were about to kill when we told them we were the good guys, then Ace said, 'Good, I'm more interested in kicking zombie ass anyway'," Usopp started to explain when Crocodile cut him off by knocking him on the head.

"We don't want to know. Man, I liked you better when you couldn't talk as a werewolf," he sneered.

"So you're in control?" Marguerite asked.

"Yeah, it saved our hides this time," Jyabura stated.

"Good," Marguerite said, hugging him. "I was worried."

Jyabura smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay, break it up, you two. We don't have time for that," another voice said.

"Shanks!" Luffy gasped.

"Belle-mere!" Nami and Nojiko said.

"Dad!" Usopp said.

"Tom?" Franky and Iceberg said.

"Uncle Moria!" Perona gasped.

"Mother," Robin added.

"Dr. Kureha!" Chopper said.

Almost all the other people that weren't in the horde of zombies were there; Shanks, Garp, Dragon, Belle-mere, Dr. Kureha, Yasopp, Ben, Rayleigh, Shakky, Tom, Olvia, Moria, Mihawke, Zeff, Genzo, Whitebeard, Marco, and others.

"We need to get out of here. Those zombies will be back on their feet in two minutes," Shanks warned.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"No more time for questions. Shanks is right. We got to hide out somewhere," Usopp said. "And I know just the place."

Within moments, everyone was inside of the old abandoned house down the street with dozens of dandelions in the front yard. The house was old very old; the paint on the outside was peeling off, the shutters were lose, and on the inside, it was dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere.

"I remember this place!" Luffy exclaimed. "Crocodile dared me, Usopp, and Chopper to come in here!"

"Yeah, and we pretended that we were being attacked by something," Usopp laughed.

"And then we were attacked by something," Chopper said.

"Yeah, you three!" Usopp shouted, pointing at Boa Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold.

"Do we want to know?" Yasopp asked.

"No, you don't," Usopp groaned.

"Oh yes, I remember this place," Hancock said. She hugged Luffy. "It's where me and Luffy got married!"

"Married? What have I been missing out?" Ace asked, snickering.

"Uh…Hancock, we're not married. It was just a game," Luffy said.

Hancock, ignoring him, hugged him tighter, nearly making him choke.

"I guess this place is as good as any, but-," Kaya started to say when Usopp said, "I'll explain my reason for this place as soon as you guys explain yourselves." He looked at the adults and the older kids in the neighborhood. "For starters, what are you all doing here?"

"Yeah, how'd you know how to kill zombies?" Zoro asked.

"Before we answer that, take a look at the coat Luffy stole from my closet and figure out our real jobs, or what our jobs used to be," Ace said.

Everyone took a look at the trench coat Luffy was wearing for a few moments before Crocodile muttered, "Are. You. Kidding. Me."

"COOL! You're zombie hunters!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes glowing in amazement.

"Whoa! Who'd thought you guys were badasses!" Franky said.

"Yeah, we were all zombie hunters for a while until most of us retired, some of us are still in the business or just recently signed up, like Ace," Belle-mere explained.

"So you all fight monsters for a living?" Kaya said.

"Awesome!" Usopp said.

"Seems to run in the family since Luffy has had good experience killing the supernatural," Robin said.

"Hey, I helped kill that rogue werewolf," Kaku said.

"There was a werewolf here? Why didn't you tell us?" Dr. Kureha said.

"Because 1: we assumed you'd think we were crazy, 2: we thought you wouldn't believe us, and 3: the damage of the werewolf has already been done, hence why Usopp and Jyabura are werewolves," Sanji explained.

"But what are you all doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Well," Ace started. "We're here to hunt down the hybrid that caused all this mess."

All the teens looked at Jyabura.

"C-caused?" Usopp whimpered. "What're you-."

Yasopp cut him off. "Business was slow, so we were looking for some work, when we came across a story about a solar eclipse that happened right here in One Piece commons. Fights with between werewolves and vampires usually get very ugly, but when we found out there was only one kill, can you blame us for getting suspicious?"

"Yeah, and we eventually found out that one of you werewolves was bitten by a vampire…and lived," Shanks said. "That's never happened before."

"Well, if it's never happened before, how do you know it's his fault!" Kaku snapped.

"Can you let us finish?" Ace asked, then continued. "Anyway, a hybrid of any kind is dangerous. It can affect the order of things. Even one hybrid could throw things out of whack."

"Balance between the spiritual and physical world?" Robin asked.

"Right! Damages the boundary," Ace said. "Especially on the night it gets really thin."

"On Halloween…" Lucci said.

"Right again. With a damaged boundary, the old evil spirits escape turning the moon red and causing chaos. Killing plants, forcing transformations, turning people into zombies, you know, the works," Ace explained. "My guess is that people involved with the paranormal aren't affected. What makes you girls so special?" Ace looked at Marguerite, Sandersonia, and Marigold.

"We were vampires last month," Sandersonia stated.

"Makes sense," Ace said.

"Okay, we got werewolves, vampires, and hunters. What makes the rest of us so special?" Crocodile asked.

"It's because you're related to hunters. It's in your blood," Garp stated.

"You mean…our parents?" Kaya assumed.

"Exactly, your parents were hunters at one point but decided to settle down and have a family when they were through with work," Marco said.

"But Ace, why are you here?" Chopper asked. "I thought you left the neighborhood."

"I came back to help restore the balance," Ace said whipping out a gun. "Before things got out of hand."

He pointed the gun at Jyabura.

"Sorry, wolf kid, but you got to go," Ace said, about to pull the trigger.

"Wha-Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"NO! DON'T!" Marguerite screamed.

Before anyone knew it, Kaku tackled at Ace shouting, "DON'T POINT THAT GUN AT MY FRIEND!"

Ace pulled the trigger accidently causing him to shoot a hole in the ceiling, revealing two crows sitting on a tree branch, watching everything that was happening.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kaku shouted, his hands on the collar of Ace's shirt.

"Oh, sure, doom us all, square-nose!" Marco snapped.

"YOU'RE NOT POINTING THAT GUN AT MY BOYFRIEND!" Marguerite shouted into Ace's ear.

"We gotta restore the balance," Shanks said.

"FORGET IT!" Luffy shouted.

"There's got to be another way!" Usopp said.

"Get outta my face!" Ace snapped.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Nami shouted.

Everyone calmed down. Nami walked up to Ace and glared down at him.

"Listen Fire-Fist, this is your first time dealing with a red moon, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've dealt with a red moon," Ace answered.

"Then how do you know killing Jyabura is going to magically fix everything?" Nami asked.

"It's common sense," Ace stated.

"But you have no proof! We can't take that chance!"

"Then you come up with something!"

"Just give us some time," Robin said. "I understand why Usopp chose this place. He chose it because of the extensive library on the second floor. Ace has given us some impressive information about the moon, but I think we'll have better luck with information from ancient texts than from the internet."

"Um…actually, I chose it because it looks uninhabited and zombies tend to not go to uninhabited places," Usopp said.

"Still, it was a smart choice to hide here," Robin said. "If you'll allow me some time, I'll study the books to find another solution."

The adults looked at each other before huddling into a corner and discussing it out of earshot. After a few moments, Marco walked over to the teens and said, "You got one hour."

"One hour to let me live? How gracious of you," Jyabura sneered.

"Keep that attitude up, kid, and we might change our minds," Shanks warned.

Robin walked up the steps to the library with Jyabura, Perona, and Marguerite following close behind.

"You're going to need me!" Perona exclaimed.

"I assumed so," Robin said. Kaku walked up to Ace, who was looking over his gun.

"What do you want, Kaku?" the man asked.

"If you try to shoot Jyabura," the square-nosed teen stated. "I will stop you!"

"Is that so?" Ace asked.

"I don't care if you've been slaying them all your life!" Kaku snapped. "You're not going to kill him! I'm not…gonna let you."

Ace glanced at him and said, "Uh-huh, I hear you loud and clear."

After a second of looking over the rifle on last time, he tossed it over to Kaku.

"Wh-what?!" Kaku stammered in surprise.

"Winchester Repeater, Model 1894. A good friend to have around during a zombie apocalypse," Ace said. "Enjoy."

"A-are you insane! I don't know how to-!" Kaku started to say until Ace said, "Then use your hour to learn how."

Kaku stood in silence as Ace walked off to elsewhere.

"Sheesh, what a card," Mozu said.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's some of these people are going to do in the next hour? <strong>

**Find out in Chapter 4!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4:

Kaku looked down at the rifle in his hands and wondered out loud, "How am I supposed to-?"

"You set up a shooting range and start practicing, that's what!" Mozu said. "I'll help you. I know a few things about using a gun."

As she and Kaku wandered off to another room, Luffy looked around the main hall.

"I wonder where Usopp and Kaya went," he said.

"Huh?" Nami said. "Oh, looks like they went somewhere. Eh…they can take care of themselves."

Meanwhile, Usopp was sniffing around the basement, looking around, while Kaya was sitting on a ceiling beam, watching him. While Usopp was looking at something on the floor, Kaya hung upside down on the beam and when Usopp looked up, he screamed in surprise, "KAYA!"

He jumped back and accidently knocked into something. He looked up to see a skeleton wearing a jester costume, which made him scream louder, "AAAHHHH! ZOMBIE!"

"Zombie!" Kaya yelped.

She fell from the beam and landed on top of Usopp's back as he was trying to run away from the "zombie".

Her arms, which were wrapped around Usopp's head, covered Usopp's eyes.

"Kaya! I can't see!" Usopp shouted.

At one point, Usopp tripped over something and fell to the ground, causing Kaya to fly off his back and into the skeleton, which crumbled to dust. The duo sat up and looked back at the dusty mess.

"Hey! We defeated him!" Usopp exclaimed. "That was so cool!"

"We did!" Kaya cheered.

The two teens looked at each other for a few seconds before Kaya hugged Usopp.

"Wow! Really!" she squealed.

"Yeah! Really!" Usopp said.

"WOW!"

"AWESOME!"

"That was so much fun!"

"I know!"

"We're so alike!"

"Soulmates!"

Meanwhile, up in the library, Robin was looking through books and was taking a lot of notes. Perona was skimming a few pages of each book she found before tossing it aside and looking through another one. Jyabura was flipping through books too. He took a few small notes on every little fact that seemed important.

"Kind of hard to write with claws, isn't it?" Marguerite teased, seeing his struggle with writing with a pencil.

"I'm getting used to it," Jyabura said.

"Look at you, doing research in your beast form. You're the weirdest were-vamp I've ever seen," Marguerite said.

"Is that a problem?" Jyabura asked.

"You're still my were-vamp," Marguerite said, hugging Jyabura's neck. "You know, that face of yours gives you a little bit of a rugged look. I like it."

"Please Marguerite, try not to distract me. We're on the clock here," Jyabura said.

Marguerite released him and said, "Okay, right, sorry."

She walked over to a bookshelf and started to look for another possible book with the solution to the red moon. Jyabura bit his lip as he looked through the book he had.

He looked at Marguerite and said, "Marguerite. I'm sorry. I'm being selfish."

Marguerite looked back at him with a smile saying, "What? No you're not-," but was cut off due to the fact that Jyabura hugged her.

"Jyabura…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Jyabura repeated. "Please, just let me."

Marguerite was blank until she smiled and hugged him back.

In another room, Mozu was setting up some empty soda cans she found on a table.

"Okay, we're all set up!" she told Kaku.

"G-great," Kaku whimpered.

He aimed the gun at one of the cans and trembled as he gripped the trigger. When he pulled it, he waited to hear a loud bang, but all he heard was a small click. He clicked the trigger again multiple times but nothing would fire from the gun.

"Hey! What gives?" he shouted.

"Way to wait for my signal. Left the safety on, didn't you?" Mozu said.

"No! Look!" Kaku said pointing at the safety switch on the gun. "Right! There! See! Safety's off!"

"Right, but did you load it?" Mozu asked.

Kaku gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Thought so," Mozu said. "Nice job, newbie."

"Shut up!" Kaku snapped as he loaded the gun.

As he tried to position it to aim at the can, Mozu went over to him.

"Look, here," she said as she helped him position it from behind. "Like this."

"W-what are you doing?" Kaku demanded to know, since Mozu's arms were around him.

"I'm helping you out! You really need to get over yourself!" Mozu said. "Now get some support so you don't go flying after the recoil, dig your feet in and stiffen up…"

As Mozu explained what to do, Kaku could feel his face turning redder by the second.

"Thank god Jyabura went with Robin! Otherwise, I'd be a laughing stock right now!" he thought.

Finally, Mozu said, "Now get your target in right in the middle of your sights. If you're too far off, it's only a glancing shot and you're up shit creek. It'll be tougher when you move around, but baby steps. Keep this one rule in mind and do the best you can. Just exhale slowly, and pull the trigger."

Kaku sweated from his forehead as he pulled the trigger, followed by a loud bang. The can that was on the table fell to the floor with a bullet hole now in it.

"Nice one! Right through the middle!" Mozu exclaimed.

"Ha! I hit it! I hit it!" Kaku cheered.

Kaku smiled at Mozu and felt another blush coming on. He was growing to like her.

"Wanna try again?" she asked.

"S-sure. Yeah!" Kaku said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's some JyaburaMarguerite, Usopp/Kaya, and Kaku/Mozu going on!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5:

After a while, Ace announced, "Hour's up! You got anything!"

Robin, Jyabura, Marguerite, and Perona can down the stairs from the library.

"Sure did!" Perona said.

"Is everyone here? Where are Usopp and Kaya?" Robin asked.

"Heck if we know," Crocodile said.

"You weren't watching them!" Mozu said.

"Hey! They're not two-year-olds," Doflamingo said. "They probably wandered off somewhere."

"Oh yeah, sure!" Nami snapped. "Let them wander around during a zombie invasion! Why not!"

While everyone was arguing, Jyabura sniffed around and followed Usopp and Kaya's scent.

"They're probably zombie food by now," Marco assumed.

"Hey! This is my son we're talking about," Yasopp said.

"Hey, where's Jyabura going?" Luffy asked, pointing at the were-vamp.

Jyabura was looking down at the basement.

"I…uh…think I found them," Jyabura said, with a disturbed expression on his face.

Some of the group looked down at the basement to see the most terrifying thing ever; Usopp licking Kaya's face as she giggled with glee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Usopp! That tickles!" she laughed.

"Oh my god!" Crocodile shouted.

"Seriously!" Nami added.

"Not surprising," Doflamingo snickered.

"Your son sure knows how to get them," Shanks laughed.

Yasopp covered his eyes out of embarrassment.

After getting the two teens to stop, everyone gathered in the main room.

"Ignoring the horrific scenes now burned into my mind for all eternity," Robin said. "We now have a better understanding of the red harvest moon."

"And it turns out, your plan wasn't going to cut it," Perona said.

"However, you hunters were right about one thing: the red moon being a harbinger of instability. Because of this, the effects of the moon are distorted and random at best. That's why out blood isn't affecting each other or why Usopp has control or why the Kujas haven't transformed," Robin explained.

"And why a lot of people around here are now the walking dead, but how do we fix this?" Nami asked.

"For one thing, we're going to need a big fire," Jyabura stated.

"A big fire?" Usopp asked.

"What do we need that for?" Kaya had to know.

"It's a bit of a stretch, but the concept of the fire has its roots to in the Celtic Festival of the Dead," Robin answered. "On the night of Samhain, a great ritual fire is set ablaze atop the highest hill. Families would gather and toss in the bones of the livestock they slaughtered for winter storage, which represented a tribute to deceased ancestors. Some even walked between the flames as a manner of spiritual cleansing."

"A ceremonial bonfire?" Ace said. "Cool."

"So, what's the best place for the bonfire?" Crocodile asked, looking out a window.

"Judging by the landscape, I would say the junkyard," Robin said. "It's the highest elevation and it has a lot of flammable materials we could use. If the ancient ritual will placate the rampart spirits, the effects should revert."

"And we got to plow through some zombies to get there, right? Sounds like a plan," Ace said, getting another gun ready.

"Alright, people! Let's prep for the trek!" Nami commanded.

"Yeah!" the other teens cheered.

"Marguerite?" Kaku said to the blonde girl. "There's something about this whole bonfire thing that you keep leaving out, isn't there?" Kaku clenched his fists and said, "Just tell me, tell me we're not going to have to-," Kaku stammered.

Marguerite put his hands on his shoulders. "Yeah…we are," she said.

A few moments later, everyone walked out of the old house, carrying a weapon of some sort.

"Alright remember, you'll stun them longer be removing the head or destroying the brain," Ace stated.

"Another movie quote? I see theatrics also run in your family, Luffy," Robin said.

Suddenly, a zombie popped out of nowhere and tried to attack them.

"Go for it, long nose!" Mozu cheered at Kaku. "Shoot his brains out!"

Kaku fired the gun at the zombies head perfectly.

"Ha-ha! Head shot! First blood goes to us!" Shanks said.

"Let's go!"

The army ran through the neighborhood, trying to get to the junkyard. They either shot at the zombies or beat them with a blunt weapon of some sort. Zoro, Tashigi, and Shanks used swords they either found or had with them to slice the monsters in half. Jyabura and Usopp clawed at some enemies and tore them apart. Doflamingo trembled at the sight of his dear pet flamingoes, which have also changed into zombies.

"No…NONONONONONONO! I'M NOT GOING TO SHOOT MY FLAMINGOES!" he shouted.

"Why not?" Kaya asked.

"They're my friends!" Doflamingo said.

"I've always wanted to do this," Crocodile said, gripping a rifle.

He fired at each flamingo in the head, making them all fall to the ground.

"YOU JERK!" Doflamingo shouted.

"Hey, if I didn't do that, they'd kill us all," Crocodile said.

"Don't worry Doffy; they'll all be okay after this incident passes," Sandersonia assured the teen.

He nodded with a sad expression on his face. He noticed one of Crocodile's pet alligators was nearby and shot it in the head, stopping it.

"Hey!" Crocodile snapped.

"You shot my flamingoes, I shoot at your alligators," Don Quixote sneered.

After an hour of fighting, the group finally made it to the junkyard.

"Okay, Jyabura, we need a fire and we need it now!" Marguerite said.

"Yeah, but how do we start one-whoa!" Jyabura was saying until a crow swooped down at his head.

He looked where the crow went to see it was sitting near a large propane tank labeled "One Piece Propane." Marguerite and Jyabura looked at it for a few moments before grinning at each other. As Jyabura turned on the valve at the top of the tank, Ace shot a few zombies.

"Yeah! Keep them coming, you crazy undead son of a-!"

"Ace!" Marguerite hollered.

Ace looked over to see her and Jyabura pointing at the propane tank.

"Ahahahaha! Nice!" Ace exclaimed as he aimed the gun at the tank. "I like the way you kids think!"

He fired a bullet at the tank, making it explode into a fiery cloud.

"WOW!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Like a big firecracker!" Kaya gasped.

"We are so going to get in trouble with the landlord!" Nami screamed.

"COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

Despite the big fire, the zombies were still surrounding everyone.

"Aw hell! They're still coming!" Franky shouted. "Great plan! Now we're trapped!"

"No," Jyabura said. "The ritual isn't complete yet."

The were-vamp heard the click of a gun and looked over to see Kaku gripping the rifle, pointing it at him, with tears in his eyes.

"You knew, didn't you!" he cried. "But we had to do it, right! You have to be sacrificed to fix everything! So that's why we need the bonfire, right? RIGHT!?"

"Kaku…" Jyabura muttered.

"Sh-shut up! Just…just…! You're lucky I'm not letting Ace or any of the hunters do this!" Kaku shouted. "You idiot!"

Jyabura smiled at his friend with a tear in his eye. Kaku fired the gun through Jyabura's head, and the last thing Jyabura saw before blacking out…was a crow flying in front of the red moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Jyabura really dead now? Did I really kill him off right there?<strong>

**Find out in Chapter 6! **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6:

"Well done, Jyabura," a female voice said as two crows flew down toward Jyabura who was lying in a dark gray room.

He was back in his Halloween costume before he transformed.

"You have reversed the flow or chaotic energy. The boundary between the two worlds have been restored," the voice said. "And the night is beginning to revert back.

Jyabura woke up and saw two birds.

"Crows?" he said.

"Ravens to be more precise," the bird seemed to say telepathically. "Your sacrifice has not gone unnoticed. Our eyes see all."

"Our eyes?" Jyabura said, confused.

"In ancient times, the ravens and the wolves were great companions to one another," the male voice explained. "They hunted together. Learned to see. To protect. To live. Even today, their relationship as hunt-brothers has not changed. Even if the purpose to hunt has changed over time, they have been searching for new brothers. And they have chosen you and your companions."

Jyabura looked up to see a light gray wolf approaching him with green eyes.

"The choice is yours, your blood is slowly cleansing," the wolf said in a young male voice. "But will you keep your wolf blood and join your brothers in arms? Will you become a Wulfsung and serve to protect an ancient, terrifying world?"

Jyabura scratched the wolf behind it's ears and said, "I will."

The wolf licked his face, making him nearly fall backward, and he hugged the wolf around the neck.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of short, but it's good right. Does this mean Jyabura will come back to life?<strong>

**Find out in Chapter 7! The Finale chapter to the last story of the Were-Piece series!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7:

A few moments later, Jyabura found himself waking up to hear Kaku crying, "Dammit, Jyabura! Why'd you have to-!"

Jyabura looked to see his friends crying, even some of the least likely people, including Crocodile!

"Well, look at you guys," Jyabura said. "16 or 17 years old, and you're crying like babies."

Kaku stopped crying to see Jyabura was smirking at him.

"Jyabura!" the teens shouted, running over to him.

"You lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Ace laughed.

"It all changed back!" Jyabura said, looking around the neighborhood.

"And the nights still young," Mozu said.

"Everything's all better," Usopp added.

"You sly dog, you knew you'd come back didn't you?" Marguerite said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Actually, I thought I wouldn't, but I guess I am lucky," Jyabura said. "So, what happened to the people and animals that turned to zombies?"

"Well, they still felt sort of ill after the ordeal, so they all returned home," Shanks explained.

"Which means I'll have to use up all the medicine for my flamingoes tomorrow morning," Doflamingo groaned.

"Same thing for my alligators," Crocodile added.

"If you need medicine, I'd be happy to give you some," Dr. Kureha said.

"Well, since it's late, I guess it means no Halloween party," Usopp said.

"It's okay, Usopp, we can still have fun," Kaya said, hugging the teen. "Right?"

Usopp smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Nice," Marguerite said.

"And you, Kaku?" Jyabura asked his friend.

"I'm thinking of a certain girl," Kaku said, glancing at Mozu.

Marguerite and Jyabura kissed, Usopp kissed Kaya on the cheek while his father gave him a thumbs up, and Mozu kissed Kaku by surprise, while Kiwi giggled and Franky seethed.

"For god's sake, it's Halloween, not Valentine's Day," Crocodile muttered.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Nami snapped, hitting him on the head hard, leaving a lump.

"Well, Luffy, guess you proved to me today that you don't need me to watch over you anymore," Ace said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

As Ace walked off, Luffy shouted back at him, "Damn right I don't! I got two werewolves with me! I'm unstoppable! Just watch! I'll be a better paranormal slayer than you are!"

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Ace said as he and the other hunters walked off.

"There they go," Nami said. "Man, our families are crazy. You okay, Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy said.

"This can't be right!" Nojiko said, looking at her phone.

"What is it Nojiko?" Nami asked her older sister.

"The clock on my phone says it's 8:00," Nojiko said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Time reset. So, it's only 8:00 now," Jyabura stated.

"You mean we can still party!" Luffy shouted. "Alright! Party at Usopp's house!"

Jyabura looked up at a street lamp to see the two ravens looking down at him.

The next morning, some of the teens were walking around the town.

"What! Christmas decorations already!" Zoro shouted, seeing all the shops.

"Too bad the evils of advertisements and commercials fall outside our jurisdiction," Jyabura said.

"What?" Zoro said.

"Nothing."

"Hey, speaking of that, since the hybrid's what messed everything up and we fixed it, where does that leave you?" Sanji asked.

"I'm glad you asked me, curly-brow!" Jyabura said. "They let me keep my werewolf blood."

"They? Who's they?" Luffy asked as the two ravens swooped down toward the group.

"Hello, Mr. Thought," Usopp greeted the raven that went near him.

"Thought?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, Thought and Memory," Jyabura stated as the other raven sat on his shoulder.

"Ravens are birds, just like Hattori and Doffy's flamingoes," Chopper said.

"I prefer my flamingoes, thank you," Doflamingo sneered.

One of the ravens started to peck at his head.

"OW! OW! OKAY! I think you guys are cool, too!" he shouted in pain as he rubbed his head.

"I hate birds," Zoro said.

"I'd show more respect to these guys, Zoro. They're our direct link to the one we now serve," Usopp said.

"And I know that I'm not the only guy who got the visions," Jyabura said.

"Yeah! They talked to me too," Usopp said.

"I think I may have heard them, but I can't be certain," Robin said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoro said.

You have survived great trials and vanquished evils beyond your world's comprehension. Lord Onin blesses you and your continued survival. You have earned the right to be hunters in my name, to deliver the hands of justice alongside the Wulfsung and tame the wild realm. A trial that will last the rest of your days.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of my Were-Piece series. I hope you enjoyed them!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
